


Juice Box Boy

by Penkindisbestspecibus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Karkat is a Rainbow Drinker, M/M, Rainbow Drinkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penkindisbestspecibus/pseuds/Penkindisbestspecibus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat feeds on Dave's delicious cherry red blood, only pretending to be unaware of the fact that Dave likes it a lot more then he lets on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juice Box Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely Amarantto's AU on Tumblr (go check out her art it's super duper)!

The dim lights of the ectobiology lab cast an eerie glow, blinking lights providing a concert for the eyes. The heavy silence that seemed to cloud around the softly glowing tanks of green liquid containing what could only be giant, mutant chess pieces was broken sporadically by the sound of soft grunting. A pair of dull grey eyes with the barest flecks of bright screaming scarlet crinkled slightly with an emotion that was closest to amusement as they gazed into the other set of crimson eyes. Their owners usual shades were askew on the bridge of a pale nose, mouth hanging open loosely as they panted softly, desperately trying to pretend that the shade of their cheeks were not matching the shade of their eyes. “Dave.” The former growled slightly, the corner his thin grey lips stained with a conspicuous streak of red liquid dribbling slowly down the corner of his mouth. “W...w-what, Karkat...?” The other male, pale skinned and white-haired, did his best to look calm and dignified. He failed.

 

“Are you okay?” Karkat's rough voice held a tinge of smug satisfaction at the human's flustered expression. “I'm fine!” The human bristled lightly at the implication that he was not fine, even though it was relatively obvious that he, well, _wasn't_. He was flushed, out of breath, and apparently more then a little worked up. “... Are you sure?” The nubby-horned troll leaned in close at that, licking slightly at the pair of identical puncture wounds bleeding the precious life liquid freely. When the rough tongue met the bloodied skin, Dave trembled visibly in Karkat's light grip. “Y-Ngh-yes... I'm fucking arctic here, Karkles, all the polar bears are moving in to escape global warming, shit, gonna have to make room for all those penguins too and, _ffffffuuuuuck_.” Having decided that listening to Dave ramble in one of his long winded stream of consciousnesses was too boring or otherwise bothersome, Karkat opted to instead suck on the wound, drinking the nourishing liquid greedily.

 

Dave bit his lip, desperately trying to restrain the noises building in his throat, as the troll's tongue lapped at the junction of his neck, stimulating the blood flow further. Unable to contain it further, he let out another groan, and he could feel the troll snicker lightly. Asshole. Karkat broke off from his 'meal', licking his lips lightly and staring at Dave's own swelling mouth. What? His lips weren't that interesting were they? Out of sheer reflex he ran his tongue across them and-oh. The coppery tang that could only belong to blood shot through his mouth and okay he could see why Karkat was so interested in them.

 

Before he could muse on it further, the troll-vampire pressed their lips together, his rough tongue running across the others, collecting up the apparently quite delicious liquid and insistently probing at him. Okay. This wasn't what he agreed to, but that was fine, it was still good.

 

There was a calloused hand with blunt claws running up and under his shirt, and he couldn't bring himself to complain or even crack a 'No homo' joke. Especially not when the other male began moving his mouth along his jawline and back to his neck. No complaints here. In fact, he'd go so far as to say complaining was not part of his vocabulary right now. Complaining? What's that? There's just a short, nubby-horned troll-vampire sucking on his neck right now and _oh my god_.

 

Karkat unfortunately had to cease his ministrations momentarily, in order to assist Dave in removing his shirt, before deciding that if Dave was going shirtless, it was probably only fair that he did as well. In the back of their minds, a little voice reminded them that the direction they were heading in was both fairly obvious and may or may not lead to awkwardness afterwards, but neither of them paid it any mind.

 

“Hhhaaah...” Feeling Karkat's teeth worry the skin on his neck was... he didn't really have a word for it, it was just _so right_ and then the teeth would bite down and he just _melted_. “You're really getting off on this aren't you?” There's a crooked, almost self-satisfied smile on the troll's face, and Dave wants to frown because if he's talking he's not biting his neck and if he's not biting his neck then why the hell not? The answer to the question was simple. It was time to remove the pants. Okay, yeah, he was cool with that, more then cool actually. Karkat pushed Dave to the ground and straddled his hips, raising an eyebrow at his lack of underwear.

 

“Commando? Seriously Strider?” Normally he would've made a witty quip, but normally he wouldn't be naked and there most certainly would not be a rainbow drinker lapping at his neck like it was an AJ dispenser. The smaller grey-skinned male just snorted lightly, and nibbled on his neck again, squashing any possible chance of a retort except for a breathy gasp. There was something wet, and ridiculously warm writhing against his hard length, coiling around it almost like it was a tail and he let out a long, dragging moan at the sensation.

 

“Did... Ah, I ever, hngh, mention... how weird aah... troll dicks are?”

“Strider, shut the fuck up.” The weird, writhing tentacle that looked like it had come straight out of some strange hentai Dave may have watched for 'ironic purposes' trailed down lower, still sliding across his erection but no longer focusing it's attention there, in search of something else. Dave already had a pretty good idea of what it was up to, but that didn't make the sensation of it pushing against him any weirder. It went in surprisingly easily (the fact that it was naturally slick probably helped), the tapering bulge (that's what they called it, right?) sliding in slowly, stretching him gradually. It was a weird feeling, but one he didn't mind all that much, and could probably get-ohgoditwasmoving. “AH!” Sharp teeth were worrying his chest now, no longer able to properly reach his neck as their owner nestled himself properly between Dave's legs, the writhing and twisting bulge thrusting in and out of it's own accord, compressing and expanding almost like a spring-powered proboscis. Okay, that just brought up images of Bro's smuppets and normally that would've been an instant boner-kill thank you for playing put in a quarter to try again, but the tentacle was stroking a hard little lump _and everything felt just so fucking awesome_.

 

The whole world ceased to matter except for the weird slick bulge thrusting itself in and out of him, the sharp teeth and rough tongue lapping at the bite on his chest and the rough hand that had just wrapped itself around his erection and began pumping harshly.

 

“Aaah... haaah...” This was not what he had in mind when Karkat had asked to feed on him, most definitely not. He wasn't complaining though, absolutely not, especially as the familiar tightening sensation made itself known with a severity he was unused to. Karkat pressed their lips together once more in a rough, honestly more collision then kiss, his almost frenzied tongue a parallel to his bulge. Dave let out a muffled cry, warm white semen splattering his chest and Karkat's fingers, causing the troll to growl in a guttural, primal tone, and Dave let out another muffled noise when he felt the pressure building. When Troll's said they filled buckets... they quite literally meant that. The majority of the pale, almost translucent red liquid spilled out onto the ground beneath them, an act that was considered highly obscene and depraved in Alternian Society, but Karkat found he couldn't really care, in favour of flopping onto human in front of him.

 

The two remained there, panting lightly, Dave's arms not-really holding Karkat, and Karkat himself idly licking the still faintly bleeding mark on Dave's chest. “... Rose can never know about this.” Karkat rolled his eyes at that but said nothing, preferring to bask in the afterglow.


End file.
